phineas and Isabella pass the torch of their childhood legacies
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: a recent idea
1. part 1 the call is on

this is chapter 1 of the idea i suggested in carne adovada's chat on the night of 2/11/20 at 20:45 hope you enjoy it.

At the flyn fletcher house,

Isabella asks concerned 'phineas don't you think this is a bit too much to ask of them?'

Phineas assures her, 'it's fine, dear, Rachel and Abigail are 10, the same age we were when we pulled this off.'

Isabella replies 'you're right! ok! let's do it!"

she then calls out 'Abigail, Rachel can you 2 come in here please"

they hurriedly come in and simultaneously ask 'yes mom?'

Isabella tells them, 'your father and i were talking, and we think it's time both of you carried out our family legacies.'

Rachel hurriedly says 'dibs on the ultimate fireside girl legacy '

Phineas approaches Abigail and asks 'are you sure you're up for this? I'd like you to do the same quality if not better things than i did that summer. I know it's a tall order, but you have mine and Isabella's blood in your veins, you can do this.'

Abigail replies 'thanks, dad! I'll do my best!'

Will Abigail be able to meet her dad's expectations and will Rachel bond well with the daughters of Gretchen, Katie, Milly, Adyson Sweetwater, Holly and Ginger Hirano? find out in part 2.


	2. ultimate fireside girl legacy start

here's the beginning of Rachel's attempt to carry out her mother Isabella's ultimate fireside girl legacy. Rachel enters fireside girl headquarters. In an attempt to mimic how her mother acted at her age, Rachel Flynn cutely says to the daughters of Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Katie, Adyson Sweetwater and Ginger Hirano, 'hey fellow fireside girls, whatcha doin?'

Gretchen the second skeptically looks at Rachel thoroughly and says 'hmm, you don't look like much. What do you think other fireside girls?'

Katie mk 2 interjects 'come on let her join! have you forgotten who her mother is?'

Gretchen the second says 'fine you're in, Rachel! but only because of your mother's reputation around here.'

Mayor Roger's son Roberto Doofenshmirtz enters 'I hear you have a new recruit where is she?'

Rachel raises her hand with a nervous smile and obviously crush on a guy blushing.

Adyson Sweetwater jr brags 'Roberto Doofenshmirtz, you're looking at Rachel Flynn, the eldest daughter of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia Shapiro.'

Roberto tells them 'first welcome to the fireside girls young Rachel. 2nd, my father wishes to retire but knows I'm not ready for the mayorship yet, so until then he has put your uncle ferb fletcher in charge until I'm ready. well I passed the message, bye.'

Ginger II comments 'I'm impressed, Rachel, you've only been here a few minutes and already acquired the I saw a cute boy patch!'

(A.N. the I saw a cute boy patch was referenced in the episode Isabella and the temple of sap. The fireside girls storyline in the bubble boys plot. Ginger awarded it to herself when she developed a crush on baljeet tjinder)

part 3 starts Abigail's story and ferb's temporary leadership bye


	3. it's time to bring the grand finale

I'm ending it right here right now.

Abigail managed to beat the length record of phineas's rollercoaster and surpass all his other projects except 1. His finale project from the episode last day of summer.

(AN she topped the summer belongs to you project by making sure none of the setbacks that made Phineas cut it close were repeated by her and her crew)

Abigail inquires 'any ideas of how we could make this better than my dad's version?'

Irving's son, her recent love interest suggests they use a rod of pizzazium infinite that crashed in his backyard. It's a sucess the replica of the device put out far more power than the original version.

(AN: pizazzium infinite is the most powerful element in the phineas and ferb universe)

Phineas shows up suddenly.

Abigail curiously asks 'Dad what are you doing here?'

Phineas proudly says 'i told you you could do it. Well done Abigal, you have made me one proud papa.'

meanwhile on the Rachel side,

Gretchen the second says to rachel, 'you've been with us 103 days and you have earned every patch except for the 2 that your mother had trouble with. are you ready for them?'

Rachel boldly states 'the courageous genes from my parents won't let me back down from a challenge.'

K.J (Katie Jr) states 'they're full length novel writing and lock picking patches'

3 hours later

Rachel says in a high pitched voice 'squee! I did it!'

Milly 2 said 'well done you have earned the lock picking and full length novel writing patches i hereby salute you the new chief of fireside girl troop 4 6 3 2 1'

Isabella shows up

Rachel states 'mom? what a nice surprise!'

Isabella praises her 'i heard everything I'm proud of you, Rachel!'

Later Rachel and Abigail decide to visit Ferb.

Rachel congratulates Ferb like so..'I'm impressed uncle ferb, 20 years ago you were second fiddle to my dad and your stepbrother Phineas, now you're temporary head of the city.'

Ferb says 'Thank you, Rachel I like this job, but Roberto Doofenshmirtz is ready so i must step down.'

Roberto stops him 'No! Please become mayor as long as the people will have you! I may be the former mayor's son, yes! but, I could never be as good a mayor as you!'

Ferb lets Roberto serve as his secretary and everything worked out for everyone. Abigail was on romantic status with Irving's son and Rachel and Roberto dating on his days off the end.


End file.
